Interwoven Souls
by Hermiaxx
Summary: Erik is a cold heir to the throne, and Christine a vibrant daughter of the court violinist, the two enjoy a special relationship growing up together, but just as their feelings start to mature, misunderstandings and Erik's need to protect her from himself tear them apart. The two meet again years later... will their love withstand the odds? E/C of course!
1. The Heirs of Ariarden

Chapter 1

Little Christine laid her head against her best friend's shoulder, soothed by the warming tune coming out of her father's violin. As a girl at the tender age of twelve, she was not yet welcome into the colourful complexities of the court, but the fact never hindered her from listening to her father's lullaby-like music behind the secret mirror in the grand ball room of the palace. Her Erik was to be credited for the discovery of the secret passageway, although it was safe to say that finding hidden routes was just one of the many talents that was bestowed on the future King of Ariarden.

Whilst he too appreciated Gustave Daae's aesthetic talents, he was far too busy studying the face of the chestnut haired angel resting on his side. Ever since Christine learnt to walk, both had spent much time together, sneaking off to forbidden places and avenging 'mischief,' or unfair treatment of some of the servants, but lately, Erik started to feel somewhat… differently in her company.

Under the dim candlelight, she looked utterly otherworldly, and at times like this when the two of them were indeed isolated from the rest of the world, he could forget the burdens of life. Being on the other side of the mirror enabled to at least momentarily forget about the lumpy deformities hiding underneath his strange mask.

Contrary to common beliefs and gossips that circulated around court, Erik's disfigurement was not from a cursed birth, but from the night of his father, the King of Ariarden's second marriage to Zarina. No one knew how half of the prince's face ended up getting burnt, in fact, Erik himself could not recall the details of the night, except for the pain and the feeling of utter shock and betrayal.

From the slight addition to the weight against his shoulders, he realized that Christine had drifted away to sleep, picking her up, whilst taking great caution to prevent disturbing Christine from her slumber, he carried her to her chambers and laid her down on her embroidered bed, and drew the blankets securely around her to shield her from the cool breezes of the October night.

Afterwards, he made his way to the ballroom, nodding respectfully at the customary bows and curtsies from the courtiers, and headed straight towards the court violinist who by now was carefully packing away his instruments.

Gustave Daae smiled warmly at the boy before him, he knew the special relationship between his child and the prince, and despite rumors claiming that Erik was calculating and cold, Gustave paid no heed to such gossip, he had tutored the boy since he learnt to walk and stand, and knew the caring nature behind the iron front.

"Would I be wrong to presume that you sneaked my daughter into court again tonight?" teased the good-natured musician.

For the first time that night, the young boy's stern expression dissolved into something that could almost be described to resemble a shy smile as he curtly nodded in response to the man.

Erik had learnt from very early on his life that he had to put up a strong front to protect himself, his face a daily reminder of the consequence of being weak. After years of pretense, he had become accustomed to being seen as having a cold and skeptical persona. However, when around the Daaes, he felt himself at ease, and felt that it was all right to lessen the tight control he had cast over himself.

Intently watching the tender scene, Queen Zarina of Ariarden sat on her high chair, her prized ash blonde hair in a perfect plait under her crown. She was next to the King and their toddler son Zedor, who as always was sitting in between the two soverigns, as if to make people believe that it as he not his brother who was entitled to the throne. Her careless and charming smile fooled the court, but her jeweled fingers betrayed her secret anxiety as they constantly tapped the arm of the mahogany seat.

She had to ensure that the violinist was kept in the ballroom away from his private chambers for her plans to be successfully conducted, and if it meant having to endure the presence of the monstrous freak, she would. Breaking her gaze, she subtly adverted her gaze to the Comte de Chagny who was waiting for her signal, and nodded fractionally in approval. The Comte, accompanied by his two guards, slyly exited the room.

The king stood to make a toast, swaying slightly from the sheer amount of alcohol consumed, temporarily distracting Zarina's attention.

"Dear friends, tonight we have all greatly contributed in reducing the hansom collection of the royal wine cellar, I must therefore draw this merry gathering to an end before my liquor cabinet completely runs out. However, before we all retire to our… or in some cases, to not-too-significant others' chambers, I ask you to please join me in thanking my kind and beautiful wife, the Queen, who has made the lavish entertainment of tonight possible."

Zarina appeared to be the very image of goodness as she modestly blushed and curtsied to the crowd.

But her small triumphant smile disappeared at the sight of a certain violinist leaving the room. The crowds of nobles failed to notice this subtle change and continued their cheers as they circled around the royal family, completely blocking Zarina's path to the door. Realizing that there was no way she could sneak out of the room, she forced a fake smile on her face, her nervous gaze fixed on the door.

…

Breaking the darkness that consumed the corridors came a small bundle of white nightclothes. It was a small girl, whose ashen face of horror was so pale that it could hardly be distinguished from her white nightgown. Her bare feet pounded rapidly along the damp path as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. The only sound that pervaded in the whole castle were the desperate pants of the little child.

In her state of shock, she forgot that the prince always slept with his doors locked, and with her trembling fingers, desperately tried to move the knob.

Erik was never a heavy sleeper, so the violent thrashing of his door handle easily stirred him from his slumber. Reaching for a knife under his pillow, whilst holding a candle in his other hand, he slowly opened the door.

"Christine?" asked Erik, dropping the knife and the candle to the table near the door as he opened the rest of the door completely without hesitation.

Christine was trembling uncontrollably; her face was stained with tears, and her wild curls stuck to her face from the rain. Catching sight of her dirty and bleeding feet, Erik led Christine to his settee, securely closing the door behind her.

Erik put his thick fur coat around her shivering body, hoping it would get her to come back to her senses. He kneeled in front of her sitting form, encouraging her to look back at him.

"What happened?" Erik leaned forward to wipe a tear escaping her face; there was something about her tears that always made him feel uncomfortable.

"I am sure that whatever the issue is did not have to come at the expense of your feet getting hurt…"

Christine's frail arms suddenly reached forward and grasped on to Erik's shoulders. "My mother, papa… I was with my mother sleeping … guards… they grabbed mother… papa came in… he tried to stop them… he told me to run…" her pleading eyes met Erik's as she whispered the rest of her sentence "you need to stop them".

All prior teachings and lessons of the importance of taking priority in his own safety disappeared, without another word, Erik kissed Christine's forehead and left the room, and grabbed the knife on his way out as he locked the door. Had she not been in a state of shock, Christine may have been surprised by such an intimate display of care, but all she could feel in that moment was fear, for both Erik and her family.

Erik well understood that whoever was behind this crime came from within the palace walls; he knew that he could trust no one but himself to protect Christine's family.

Upon opening the door to the Daae apartment, Erik was greeted to a sight he would never forget. Evelyn Daae was being dragged away from her husband, and Gustave was trying valiantly to stop the mysterious men from doing so. Thinking quickly, Erik counted three men in total, it was too dark to see their faces, but their identities could be revealed later, blindly lunging forward with his sword to protect the people he cared for, he injured one man after another so quickly that they did not even have the chance to react. Erik pointed the tip of his sword at the throat of the last man standing, when he realized that there was another person in the room.

Having adjusted to the darkness, he took in the sight of the fourth stranger in the room.

"I thought that it was a shame that I had to _deal_ with the court violinist, but now I see that I have another _unwanted guest_ to get rid of…"

Unexplainable shock overcame Erik as he realized who the woman was, her sinister smile overlapped with another distant and long-forgotten memory. Erik's sword clanged on the floor as he involuntarily recalled the night of his accident, it was _her_, he felt cold sweat on his back as he thought back to that night.

_She had intended to 'dispose' of him, she invited him to her room to have a conversation with him so that they could get to know each other better, she had such a sweet smile as she asked if he could come, she had told him to tell no one of the invitation, in order to prevent any 'unwanted guests'. He had been excited at the prospect of having a mother, and arrived early in hopes of making her happy, but when he did, she turned around and gave him the scariest smile he had ever seen in his life. He remembered the feelings that followed, the confusion, the fear, the pain… she had continuously told him that he was in the way of her success, that she needed power in return for her past sacrifices… the pain only stopped by the noise of Christine calling for him from the other end of the corridor._

"There… there… do not fret, I will _take care of you…"_

Erik instinctively realized the need to fight, however before he could do so, he felt a blow to his neck, and so he fell into the darkness.

…

When Erik woke up, he immediately recalled the happenings of the night before. He swiftly became alert. Sitting up, he realized that he was chained in both his right ankle and wrist. From the stench and the hays that covered the floor, he soon realized that he was in one of the underground dungeons… but how? He silently crept towards the door with the intentions of at least overhearing the conversations of a possible guard.

The door swung open.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun..

For those of you who read the story when I first published this- I edited and embellished the plot to improve it! I have a really fast pace both in terms of the progression of the story and updating- so please tell me what you think!

**To make sure that the story is the best it can be- **

**are there any characters you want to see more of?**

**any improvements to be made?**

Tell me what you think!

Hermiaxx


	2. The Goddess Behind the Mask

**I decided to** **upload twice in like... six hours? Please review for both chapters though-I have seven more chapters lined up to update as soon as I am sure that enough people read the first chapters!**

* * *

Four years later…

It had been four years since the mysterious disappearance of the crown prince and the King. The cold corpse of the King was found a week later by a passerby next to one of the deserted towers of the palace, but the prince, was never to be seen again. Much to everyone's sympathy, Queen Zarina was absolutely brokenhearted when she lost both her husband and her son, whom she considered as her own. In her grief, she wrongly accused the court violinist and his wife as the criminals of this treacherous crime, and they were privately executed only a day after the finding of the King's body.

This had come to a great surprise to many courtiers who had respected the famed musician not only for his aesthetic talents but also for his benevolent and altruistic character, so they were not surprised when one of the guards in his drunken stupor, confessed the role he played in the assasination the King.

However, it was no secret that in times of confusion and chaos, it was dangerous to speak out, therefore, they kept their grief and suspicion silent to save themselves from a similar tragic death to Gustave Daae.

So Zarina of Ariarden met no difficulty when, only a month after Erik's kidnapping, she placed her own son Zedor to the throne. She and the Comte de Chagny were to act as joint regents as Zedor was still just a child. The citizens of Ariarden soon learnt the duplicity of the dowager Queen Zarina as she raised the taxes under the pretense of expanding the army, when in truth; she was spending it to build private chateaus and palaces throughout Ariarden. The Comte de Chagny was spotted regularly in such private properties with Zarina, but no one dared to question the appropriateness of their relationship.

…

Christine's dainty hands cautiously applied the healing herbs to the angry scars on Erik's back. Erik sat with his back towards Christine, despite the evident pain inflicted on him by the cruel whips, his muscular body did not retreat nor twitch at the cleansing medicine on his back.

"You can talk to me you know, it is only Nadir on duty tonight, and surely even you can admit that he can be trusted to keep my visits a secret. No one is going to overhear us" Whispered Christine. She had grown accustomed to Erik's growing detachment and disinterest over the years, but his lack of clothing was making the situation rather uncomfortable for Christine.

"There is nothing to be said, I am not like one of your beaus, I do not feel the need to make comments on every little details in the room." He curtly responded, seemingly oblivious to Christine's embarrassed blush.

"They are NOT my beaus Erik, besides, did I not promise my hand in marriage to you in our childhood? I recall my blunt proposals, there were several of them on multiple occasions, were there not?" Christine attempted to lighten the tense atmosphere with a fond childhood memory. She did receive a huff from Erik, a progress to be sure!

"Well, you are not a child anymore." Snapped Erik

"Does that mean that you finally see me as a grown woman?" Christine teased, enjoying the fact that for once, she was the one to corner him in conservation, not the other way around.

"You are not a child anymore, but you are also immature, you are only sixteen."

"An ideal age to marry and start a family! At least I am not going around getting myself in trouble." Christine bit back, whilst her fingers tenderly applied the last of the herbs. She dipped her handkerchief in the clean bowl of water she brought with her to clean some of the blood that seeped out of his wounds. "You need to learn how to stay out of trouble, I know you do not deserve it, and it horrifies me every time those beasts dare to do _this _to you, but you are not helping yourself by provoking with them!"

He swiftly turned at this, his golden eyes met her chocolate ones, "Don't you need to be getting ready for the Masquerade ball tonight? It is time for you to go. You would not want to disappoint your suitors," he spat out the last word as if he was disgusted by the mere sound of the word. Christine moistened her lips in irritation, and he quickly looked away, turning his back on her once more.

Christine agreed to leave, feeling rather frustrated at his continued insinuations. For a moment, she almost certain that she was wanted, that he wanted to… kiss her by the way he struggled to tear his gaze from her lips.

As soon as he heard the clang of the metal door, he muttered curses at himself. He had once more come too close to revealing too much of his feelings for her, he should have known that he would falter if he met her eyes.

He also showed a flash of vulnerability when she remarked of his scars, he had always felt that his deformities made him undeserving of Christine's devotions, but now, especially after the years of torment and torture, he knew that both his body and soul was too bitter for Christine's delicate nature. He was now not only unfitting Christine's companionship, but also harmful to her wellbeing. He could no longer even offer her protection with his social standing, he had been demoted to a slave, often summoned to build the costly buildings of the Dowager Queen.

Although Zarina's intentions in making him carry out such chores was to get him as far away from the palace as possible, where one may recognize him, it was a grave mistake indeed. Erik had used his architectural brilliance in building secret passageways and chambers underneath every single one of the palaces he was forced to build. Despite his intellectual abilities, Erik's pride always acted against him, he would often threaten or intimidate Zarina or the Comte when they paid him a visit, taunting their insecurities in their positions. This would often end up with him getting chained and whipped, but no matter the extent of such punishment, Erik never gave them the pleasure of seeing him suffer, instead, he would just give them a condescending smirk, which in turn, ended up aggravating the extent of his punishments.

Christine always verbalized her displeasure at his arrogance, and told him on frequent occasions how stupid he was to manipulate his keepers to cause more harms to himself. He sighed as his train of thought once again returned to Christine, she was the only human being he knew who did not away from him, even after his barbed accusations and harsh criticisms.

Her determination was making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his distance. It was not just her stubbornness that made her irresistible, as over the years, she had blossomed into the most beautiful and the most sought after lady in the Kingdom. Despite his efforts to ignore them, her body was sculpted with curves and dips all men would drool over, her face was an angelic perfection, whilst her trademark mass of curls formed a waterfall down her back and a halo around her face. Her ability to make astute judgments contrasted with her compassion, making her all the more intriguing to Erik. When he was the receiver of her care, he felt so cherished, even when she was angry at him, she was always gentle with his wounds, both on the exterior and the interior, and her satin touch, despite his efforts, his whole body reacted, which made him make snappier retorts to Christine, which then led to her getting hurt and confused…

"Thinking of her again?" mocked Nadir.

He rolled his eyes at the son of his guard, unlike his father, he got on with Erik, and over the years, they had formed a complicated relationship that could only be described as friendship. With Nadir, Erik knew that his father's unwavering loyalty to Zarina would protect Nadir from getting harmed because of his association to him; therefore, he did not feel the need to detach himself from the Persian.

"No need to glare at me. Even a deaf man would be able to tell what you feel about her, it's written plainly across your face! Anyway, you need to get ready my friend, you have been summoned to the ball tonight, to be one of their _human pillars_." Nadir added sympathetically.

"A what?"

"Yes Erik, a pillar, I am being dead serious; they want four men to hold the canopy up above the chairs of Zedor, Zarina, and the Comte. One of the men fell sick this morning, and since the role of the 'pillar' requires you to wear a mask and be painted gold, Zarina thought it acceptable for you to take the job. Although, I do think that her true intention lies behind humiliating you."

"Do they think that I will stay quiet throughout the ceremony? The knowledge of my survival would threaten her power."

"Which is why they threatened you that should you speak out they would inflict the same degree of torture inflicted on you to…" Nadir hesitated, knowing that Erik would be outraged.

"Continue…"

"to… Christine Daae."

Erik's golden orbs turned dark at this, "what!" growled Erik.

"Do not shoot the messenger my friend. As your true friend, I suggest that you swallow your pride for one night… for the sake of Christine."

….

Christine took one final glance at the mirror. Honestly, she could not care less about the ball, all such festivities was like an empty shell to her, a glamorous one yes, but only a charade masking the evils of court. She thought back to how wonderful and warm everything seemed to be when she was a mere spectator of such grand celebrations, bright colored silk, the smell of exotic foods, the sound of laughter…

Now that she was sixteen and more aware of the true nature of things, she did not want to take any part in such a ridiculous show. Also, ever since the night of her personal tragedy, she had developed a kind of phobia of such balls. Sure, she had grown strong over the years, refusing to go mad from fear and sorrow after the way her childhood was stripped away from her, and the cold but continuous companionship of Erik helped her live through the lonely years.

But even still, had it not been for the fact that Erik was locked in the dungeons, she would have run away a long time ago, frightened of the constant reminder of that abhorred night. After he had left her to defend her parents, she had waited and waited, she stayed rooted on the settee Erik had placed her for the whole night and morning. At noon, the guards barged into Erik's room, locking her up into a spare room with Zarina herself for 'interrogation'.

The week that followed was mostly a blur, she was informed that her parents were executed, and that Erik was also most likely dead, the world pointed and whispered about her when she walked past. It was only when the King's guard made an accidental admission of guilt that her parent's names were whitened. Consequently, the Dowager Queen was forced to secure Christine an official position at court as the 'Esteemed Friend of the Royal Family'. Ever since, she was trained to be a prized jewel of court.

She was assigned a Governess, Madame Giry, to help her fit in to the high class society of court and her daughter Meg Giry, as a personal maid to tend to her everyday necessities, but the bond between Meg and Christine resembled one of friendship rather than one of employer and employee.

…

Erik was sparkling gold… literally. He was at least appeased by being able to keep his mask on, since the event was a masquerade. In fact, the whole ballroom was plated in gold, from the sculptures to the grand staircase that led the visitors down from the entrance directly to the dance floor. Each pair of ridiculous socialites walked in hand in hand, reveling in the dramatic entrance made possible by the remarkable flight of stairs.

Then… she entered.

The whole room was hushed, one-by-one; all heads turned towards the top of the stairs. Men forgot to close their gaping mouths, whilst their partners forgot to even be jealous, for the object of their attention was completely and utterly ethereal and otherworldly, like an angel that transcended among the mankind.

Erik himself felt like all the limbs in his body turned into boneless extensions of his body.

She stood perfectly still in regal poise. Her pearl-white skin glowed in the bright lights reflected from all golden walls of the room, her off-shoulder blush pink dress succeeded in fitting her slender frame like a silk glove, whilst failing to hide her curves. Diamonds in the shape of stars were weaved into her voluptuous hair flowing freely behind her shoulders. A crystal mask teasingly covered her face, but everyone knew her identity anyway, how could they not recognize the most famous woman currently out in the marriage market?

Christine Daae walked down from the stairs, wondering why everyone was staring at her, sure she did nearly trip on her dress when she walked in, but she did not think that anyone noticed, but seeing the stares, she realized that they did. She looked around, wishing for anyone to step forward and ask her for a dance, she needed a distraction from her major embarrassment!

As if on cue, the Vicomte de Chagny walked towards her. 'Oh anyone but him!' thought Christine, she did not have anything against the man particularly, but the inhumane acts his father had committed to Erik made it hard for her to dissociate the man from the Comte.

"May I have the pleasure of having your first dance, Miss Daae?" asked Raoul, handing her a pale pink flower that went with her dress.

"Of course, my lord." Christine politely responded, attaching the rose from her first dance on her mask, as social protocols stated.

As the waltz began, she quickly realized that the vicomte was very different from his father; he was soft-spoken, caring and gentle. If she was to be completely honest to herself, she had to admit that he was probably the most sincere man out of all the _gentlemen _at court.

He was also so easy to talk to, unlike… no, she would not compare the Vicomte to Erik, the mere thought of comparison made her feel guilty for some reason.

Erik boiled with anger and another feeling he was unable to put into words, for the whole evening, he endured the smitten way that scoundrel looked at his little angel, and tried to ignore the fascination in Christine's. He told himself that at the end of dance, Christine would find some other dumb infatuated man to dance with, however, for all eight dances so far, de Chagny asked to dance with her, and Christine, accepted. More than the feeling of panic, Erik was overwhelmed with panic, what if she decided to marry him?

Then the feeling of betrayal entered his mind, he heard her childish proclamation in his mind over and over again – 'when I grow up I am going to give you my hand in marriage, and we shall live happily ever after…'

…

After the ball, Erik was slammed into his constricted cell once more, and was securely chained at his ankle to ensure that there was no possibility for him to escape.

Every night after the ball, Christine would usually sneak into his cell to share the happenings at the feast that day, on her part, it was to relive the memory of the two of them sneaking and observing the court as children, but for him, it served as a reminder of why he had to act hostile around her, she hated the darkness of court, with him, she would forever be bound to the night, the life away from light and warmth.

Today, he was almost certain that she would not come; she would probably be out conversing with the Vicomte. Then an unwanted query arose – what if he tries to touch her? The mere concept of another man, never mind the Vicomte, laying a hand on her enraged him, he had no idea as to why he felt so possessive over Christine but he could not prevent the emotion from taking over his mind.

Just when he was about to attempt to break his restraints, there was a tentative knock at the door. "Erik? May I come in?"

Christine waited patiently for Erik to let him in, sometimes, when he was whipped very badly, he did not let her see him. But taking in to account the fact that he had let her see him already today, she did not understand his unusual hesitation for her to come in, granted, he was cold to her when they were together, but never had he shun her presence prior to thus night.

Christine turned around in defeat, and simultaneously, the door opened. Erik pulled her in, slamming the door behind her. Before she could even process what was going on, his lips met hers with a bruising force, she was firmly pressed to the wall, from shock, she lost the sense of time, and just when she thought she would faint from the lack of air, Erik pulled back a little. Christine gasped so that she may draw air into her hungry lungs, however, Erik drew the gap between their lips in one fluid motion, entering her open lips and tasting her sweet mouth. Christine, found herself responding to him, tentatively doing her own exploration of his warm lips with her shy tongue. Erik's right hand was buried in Christine's soft mass of curls, whilst Christine reached for the back of his head. His left hand almost timidly rested on her waist, Christine undid the strands of his mask, seeking to touch his face.

Their stolen moment of intimacy ended just as quickly as it began when Christine removed his mask.

Erik covered left side of his face and turned away from her, his whole body heaved as Christine watched him in fear.

"Go…"Erik whispered, "just go…"

Not wanting to cry in front of him, she dashed out of the room. She ran towards her chambers swearing never to give into Erik's manipulations again, in the dim hallway, she ran into a standing figure.

"Miss Christine, forgive me, I was just waiting for you to… oh my, what is the matter?"

Christine looked up at Raoul, struggling to keep her tears from falling. Perhaps, it really would be a good idea to give Erik the space he so desperately needed. Perhaps, that was why he thought it appropriate to play with her emotions..

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS WORK! Please do review, it really helps me improve as a writer! - I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I HAVE FIVE REVIEWS!**

thanks!


	3. For Love

5 reviews!

**Melstrife-** I will do so!

**POIphantomgirl-** thank you for such a sweet review, I will continue to do my best with the imagery in particular.

**Masked Man 2-** Where do I begin... why would you apologise after such an informative review? I am very grateful for your input and thoughts! Keep them coming!

Thank you so much! So here is the next, and longer, chapter!

* * *

Zarina was a woman who lived for revenge.

A long time ago, there was a time when she was just another pretty country girl living in the Duchy of Eaad, a peaceful place in the southern regions of Ariarden. She had fallen in love with a strange musician, and was exhilarated when her parents informed her that they had arranged a marriage between the two.

However, upon hearing the news, the violinist disappeared, and after a year, returned to town with a heavily pregnant wife, only to leave again a week later. Although the violinist had never shown signs of affections towards her, nor any acknowledgement for their supposed engagement, Zarina had never before felt such a swirl of humiliation and betrayal.

It was then that she felt some dormant nature within her awaken; it was a certain kind of craving, a hunger to revenge and a desire for power so great that no one would ever dare to inflict a similar degree of degradation on her again. So, she travelled to the capital, and slept her way up the ranks of nobles, until finally, she managed to meet the King. She had successfully developed and perfected an irresistible image by then, a saint by the day and a temptress by the night, she had attuned this façade with the numerous experiences she had as she worked herself up in to society, there was no one who could possibly stand in her way.

Then, on her wedding day, the day of her triumph, she tasted her first failure. Her plan to kill the crown prince so that the child she was carrying for the past month, a child that was not the king's, would be able to inherit the crown. Unfortunately, that skinny brat of a girl rescued the boy; acting as the first hindrance to the path of power she was rapidly advancing upon.

Her first action as Queen was to make to secure her position at court with the men she had _previous connections _with_, _the Comte was the hardest to win over, but when he was informed that he could be the true father of the potential heir to the throne, he readily swore his legiancy to Zarina.

Some years later, she was walking in the gardens, observing the freak of a stepson and the girl, who she had found so unbearably irritating for some reason. Then, she heard a voice of a woman, the girl's mother presumably, and hid behind one of the shrubs. Out of pure curiosity, she turned to look at the mother, and nearly fell from her place of hiding… it was THE thief who stole her childhood, the woman who stole the heart of the only man she ever truly fancied. It was Evelyn Daae. It all made sense to her then, why the warm aura of Christine always annoyed her, it was her resemblance to her 'oh-so-good' natured mother that made her physically recoil from the girl.

Fueled by the prospect of yet another being to repay her revenge to, she plotted with the Comte to rid the world of Evelyn Daae, besides, it fitted with her scheme perfectly for she had already planned for the murder of the King after the October Banquet and was looking for a scapegoat to frame the deed on. It was quite simple, whilst everyone was drunk and distracted after the grand feast, including Gustave Daae, she would kill the King, imprison Evelyn as the 'murderer,' make Erik 'disappear,' and place Zedor on the throne. Then, she would finally grasp what she wanted, the highest position in all the land as the Regent, and a cold revenge for the bitch who outshone her. It was a shame that Gustave had to interrupt in at the last minute, but what was done was done, besides, she was not even sure if she ever truly loved Gustave, sure she was smitten by his charms, but she was never really capable of such emotion.

In fact, the real shame was that the King's guard was stupid enough to confess, causing for some suspicions to arise as to why Zarina would have made a false accusation against the Daaes, but it mattered little now, she did not care how people viewed her anymore, their opinions could no longer affect her. She was on the top of the world.

Only, there was one more thing she had to do to attain the ultimate sense of accomplishment. She wanted to take what mattered most to both the irritating Erik and the annoyingly brilliant Christine. Death was too simple, no, Zarina was fully aware of the fact that to inflict the greatest pain one could experience, they had to lose what mattered more than their life itself. Yes, she would take Christine away from Erik.

…

Erik was a savage monster indeed. How could he even think to put his disgusting lips on Christine's? Granted, he knew that she wanted him, it was clear by the way she looked at him... the way she responded to his brutal kiss.

He did not mean to be forceful, but he could no longer suppress his burning craving, he had tried to push it away for so long that when he let it loose, it came at such pressure that he was powerless to stop it. Powerless, it was the perfect way to describe his feelings towards Christine.

How could any man resist her? Especially when she wanted you back?

But he had to let her go, he was a beast, he was deformed, dark, and 'dead', he secretly hoped that somehow, in the distant future, they may be together. But kissing her only made him realize that he could never come close to be deserving of her love. That was why he never revealed to her the dark truths he knew of her past, oblivion was bliss, and he knew that she was already haunted by her traumatic past. He could not bear to break her completely by revealing the truth behind her parent's death, or, his true keeper.

He was a fool to think that he had put enough distance between them. It was no way large enough to stop the pull of the invisible string that seemed to be attached to his heart and Christine. There probably was not enough space in the universe to put the adequate amount of distance between he and Christine to make his need for her to end. So it was clear, heartache was inevitable for Erik, and if it meant that Christine could be happy, he would gladly carry the pain for the rest of his life.

The Comte entered his cell then, clearly drunk, with a lady of court hanging by his side. "Meet the beast Lady Romily, Erik, my mistress." He gave a boisterous laugh after the swift introduction. The scarcely clothed and hardly lady-like girl was unable to tear her gaze off of the masked face of the man.

"Now, I had a bit of a bad day. You see, and I know you saw because you were holding that ridiculous canopy over _**my**_ throne, that there were not enough attention focused on _ME_! No it was that filthy-blooded Christine Daae who stole everyone's eyes, their love and adoration are meant to be towards _ME_! _I_ am their regent; _I_ am their master and sovereign! Then I remembered what my governess taught me on repeated occasions to me as a child. To stop feeling sad, one should remind themselves of those less fortunate then oneself. So, I thought… hmm…. yes, that's it, Erik de Ariarden the prized heir to the throne, now under my control and keeping, like a circus_ beast_," in his drunken state, he failed to notice the gasp Lady Romily made at realizing the true identity of Erik. "So I have come down to remind myself that you are beneath me!"

With that, he madly groped the whip, and tore the mask off of his face, "very unfortunate indeed…" he taunted. Then came the crazed whippings, for the first time Erik did not struggle, nor displayed a sign of pain. Instead, he felt a feeling that could almost resemble relief, for Christine would never again have to deal with the pain of seeing him suffer. He could protect her, as long as he did not see her again, his pains would never again hurt her fragile heart….

…

3 months later

She did not feel uncomfortable around him, no, the feelings she had for the zealous Raoul was rather far from it in fact. In truth, his frequent heartfelt gifts and his attentive nature made her feel quite relaxed. It had been three whole months since the eventful ball, and ever since, she had, for the first time in her life, been at the receiving end of someone's cherishing and love. Every morning, Raoul would hand pick the prettiest roses from the garden, and wrote her sonnets and songs. Sure, the thoughts of Erik crept by her most moments, but she pushed the guilt away, clearly, this was what Erik wanted for her to do, to leave him alone and seek out a life for herself. Of course, should he call for her, it would be a different story. But nay, she would not be the first to end up by his door, begging for him to let her in to his heart.

Breaking her from her trance, she sae Raoul getting in to a kneeling position in front of her.

"The things I feel for you, I cannot possibly begin to put into words. I know that you may not share the sheer extent of the love I feel for you, but, if you hold even the slightest sense of affection for. Would you please," Raoul paused and playfully grinned with hope "please, consider giving me the honor of your hand in marriage?"

_"When I grow up, I shall give you my hand in marriage Erik, and we shall live happily ever after…"_

"Christine?" said Raoul

"I am so sorry, umm…. What did you say?"

"Will you marry me?" Raoul shyly repeated.

"I…" chocked Christine, at one side, she wanted to say yes, and make Erik jealous, but on the other hand, she could not possibly act in such a childish manner, especially when she knew that in saying yes, she would not only be hurting Erik, but also Raoul, by locking him up in a loveless marriage.

The whole situation was her fault, honestly, she enjoyed Raoul's company, and the fact that she could be content without Erik, she even felt her heart beat a little bit faster around Raoul's company, usually after a glass of two of champagne, but still!

"I am afraid, I cannot. I am so very sorry Raoul." Christine whispered, forcing herself to meet his eyes, she had to at least have the decency to look at the hurt she would inevitably inflict on Raoul, instead of casually brushing his brave proposal aside. "I just… I can't…" Christine slowly whispered.

"I… it was stupid of me to even think of asking, you are too good for me anyway. I just thought… that I should at least try… since no man on earth can possibly deserve your goodness and beauty,"he winked, trying to alleviate her feelings even in his embarassment "I just thought… that I had a chance of spending the rest of my life devoted to you."

"I am so sorry Raoul, I would give you my heart if I could, but it has never been mine to give."

"Do you love another?" Raoul gently asked.

Christine felt as though she had just been slapped in the face. She had carried her feelings for so long for Erik, and they had developed so very naturally that she could not identify herself without him, and so she had never before come to label her feelings for him… but 'love,' although it was a painfully brief term for her deep emotions for Erik, it was the closest word that could be possibly used to describe her feelings.

Of course she was in love with Erik! How could she possibly not put her feelings to words before? Why else did she think that she felt consumed with the very existence of him?

"Yes… I suppose I am."

…

Christine rushed out of her room as soon as Raoul was out of sight; she had to go to him. Oh, what a fool she was. She had to tell him how she felt for him, if he knew, maybe, he would at least come to appreciate her true mind. Why did she not think to say the words before? Then she stopped, for the first time in her sixteen years of life, she felt highly insecure of her appearance, not that she thought she was gorgeous beforehand, it was just that she never felt the need to look particularly made over for anyone, especially since the only person whose opinions she cared about had known her so long that it would have been rather silly to look instantaneously transformed. But now…

She immediately returned to her chambers, observing herself in the mirror, no the dress made her bland coloured hair even more dull than it was, and her lack of accessory did not help to improve her unexciting colors of her eyes. With that thought, she thought back to Erik's eyes, those powerful deep golden ambers that made her breath stop on so many occasions.

She started to doubt whether or not she should continue with her missions, sure, looks were definitely not everything, but looking at her reflection, she saw a bony girl with unmatching curves and a boring face. Never mind the looks, how could her lack of talent ever entertain Erik's genius mind? Perhaps that was the true reason behind his disinterest to her.

'NO!' she thought. Her father always told her that it took courage to win what she most wanted in her life. She wanted Erik, and if it took all the braveness within her to get him, she would do so.

So she got in to her pure white dress, that fitted her form perfectly, even she had to admit that she looked quite pretty. She put her hair loose from her braid, letting her curls lay behind her. Then, she reached for the ring laced by a silver chain around her neck. It was given to her by the two most important men in her life, Erik and her father, they had labored for weeks to get it read by her eight birthday, and since it was too big for her back then, she had to wear it as a necklace with a chain gifted by her sweet mother. Never one to admit his mistake, Erik whispered 'it's big so that when you grow up to marry me, you can wear it to swear your hand to me.' Smiling wistfully, she took the ring out of the chain, and put it on her finger, it fitted her perfectly.

…

Nadir knocked at Erik's door and gloomily informed him of the news of Christine's engagement to Raoul de Chagny. He had overheard the Queen herself speak of the date of marriage between 'de Chagny and that Christine girl,' and heard Zarina tell him to "do try to get her with child as soon as possible' and after long consideration, thought it better to inform Erik sooner rather than later, so that he may be able to give up hope as soon as possible.

At this news, he drank copious amount of liquor. He knew that she would marry one day, but this soon, to the son of a man who killed his sanity?

Breaking his thoughts came knocks on the door. It was Lady Romily, the wanton girl wanted to warm the bed of the infamous prince, for she prided herself at having carnal knowledge of every male courtier in the court. Wryly amused at her proud proclamations, and realization that he could use her to make his presence known to the world, he welcomed her in.

…

Just as she reached for the knob of her chambers to go to Erik, the door slid open.

The Dowager Queen Regent Zarina stood icily by the door.

…

Christine was shocked to be sure, but calmly recollected herself.

"Your Majesty" Christine curtsied deeply, wondering what someone like her was doing in her chambers.

Zarina looked at the girl, annoyed once again at her beauty and charm, and her close resemblance to her mother, she felt an even stronger urge to put her in misery.

Going straight to her point, she sat down in her chair, and started to tell the story of her parent's death, and the fact that she was behind the murder. She left out the story of her childhood, unwilling to admit her time of defeat. She reveled as Christine went paler and paler, noting how her white knuckles almost turned blue by clutching to the side table, trying so very hard not to faint or fall in front of her newly discovered archenemy. To be truthful, she was rather surprised at how relatively composed she was, she did not think that Christine had enough strength to stay collected.

"So, do you have any questions?"

"Why did you do it?" Christine asked. She wanted to kill her, cause her pain, but she instinctively knew that in doing so, she would not be doing justice to the memory of her family or to Erik. They would not want her to commit a crime because of the witch.

"I just needed someone to blame," and then she added "I know that you have been seeing our beloved Prince Erik…"

"King," Christine said, "Eri… His Majesty is entitled to the throne."

Zarina stood at this, inching closer and closer to Christine, "If you dare to say that again, I will personally see that your dear Erik dies in front of your eyes!" she shrieked. Then composing herself once more, she added "Although, I do have a proposition to make him free."

"What is it? I will do anything"

Zarina laughed at this, "pathetic creatures," she whispered under her breath.

"I want for you to marry de Chagny"

Christine gasped, she squeezed her eyes close, if she truly loved him, she had to think of his welfare above hers.

"you want me to marry Raoul?" Christine asked calmly.

"No, actually…" Zarina smiled in malice, "I want you to marry the Comte himself, that way, we can always keep an eye on you. Oh, and do try to provide Raoul with a little brother as soon as possible." She added.

"Well?" Zarina asked, if she said that she would not want to marry Philippe as she presumed, she would have an excuse for banning her from ever setting eyes on Erik again.

"Yes" Christine said.

"What?"

"I will marry the Comte, as soon as possible in fact, as long as you promise that Erik would be free - it may as well be tonight should that be your wish."

"Of… Of course" Zarina said taken back by her response. When Comte revealed his lust for Christine, more than twenty years younger than him, she had simply thought that it could act as a way of cornering Christine from ever contacting Erik again. What was more, far from the heap of tears Zarina was expecting from the empty headed girl, Christine looked.. regal.

"How would I know that Erik is indeed safe and liberated?" Christine asked in an authoritative and composed manner, doing a marvelous job at keeping her tears back.

"When you marry him tonight, I will see to it that he attends the wedding, he would hardly be able to disturb it since you are a prisoner to the Comte himself." Zarina said. Yes, with Christine under the control of Comte, Erik maybe more harmless free than captivated.

"Where should I go to meet him?" Christine asked.

"The Cureaux Chateau, tonight…"

…

Christine went down to Erik's dungeon, not even bothering to knock. All previous girlish concerns melted away as her need to see the man she loved, as a grown woman, immerged.

She was slightly taken aback by the stench of cheap alcohol dominating the air.

"Erik?" she called out.

For a moment, she did not think that he was in the dungeons, perhaps he was already let go? Then, she spotted a pitiful hurdled body at the corner. Softly gasping, she rushed forward, getting on her knees to observe what state he was in.

"Christine?" he almost fearfully whispered.

"Hello my love… how are you?"

"You are here…"

"So sorry it took this long…"

The sound of thunder vibrated the whole room, causing Christine to take a sharp intake of breath.

Erik reached forward and touched her cheek.

"You are really here."

Christine nodded, tears she had restrained for the whole day surfaced, why was he so broken and sad?

"I love you" Christine said, no longer nervous.

It was his turn to gasp. Did she just claim to love him?

Unwilling to let him see her cry, she brought her lips to his. Touching the bear side of his face with her hand. Erik, to her mild surprise, did not stop her; he seemed to be in a state of shock, completely unsure to what he was meant to do next.

Erik let out a heart-wrenching sob, kissing her back, rooting his hands in her hair. The bar window let the rain in, soaking Christine's thin white dress. "You shouldn't be here" Erik whispered, as he felt his last of his resolve to stay away from her disappear at the onslaught of his affections.

"Hush my love" Christine whispered, combing her hands through Erik's hair to unknot the heavily knotted hair.

As they looked into each eyes, both of them knew that they were past the point of no return.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it for you and I hope you enjoyed it too! I want to improve my writing each chapter so I will update as soon as I get more reviews for the current chapter than the last, only three reviews to beat!

I have incorporated your suggestions in the next chapter as I could not fit some of them in to the natural flow of this one- so hang in there guys!

anyway, again I really appreciate all of you for going on the plot journey of this unconventional interpretation with me, I could feel something special as soon as I came up with the plot so wanted to share it, so it really means a lot to know that others found it interesting too!

ANYWAY, thank you so much and PLEASE REVIEW!

Hermiaxx


	4. The Duchess

I was so grateful for all your feedback! So here is the update that I promised! Thank you SO much for your continued 's a motivation to push myself to do better, so please do share your love by reviewing! ;)

* * *

Erik nuzzled in to the graceful slop of her neck as he guided her to lay on her back. Christine's fingers sensually anchored themselves in Erik's soft black hair, kissing the crown of his head as she did. Erik moved above her, staring into the depth of her eyes as her impatient hands rid him of his bloodstained shirt.

Slowly, his slightly trembling hand took hold of the laces of Christine's white dress. "My Christine…"Erik whispered before kissing her collarbone, he hurried to rid the corset that was acting as a barrier between them

Somehow, Christine was not disappointed at the lack of his verbal profession of love, for she could read his feelings from his face, his body, and his movements…

Christine was left only in her chemise whilst Erik was completely bare spare for his breeches.

Christine stroked the white mask shielding his face, unsure whether or not he would feel comfortable for her to remove it… but all logic left her as the burning heat of need to show him how loved he was consumed her. Erik placed his hands on Christine's, his eyes fluttered closed, and taking a deep breath, their interlaced fingers cautiously removed the piece of fabric together.

Erik mount up the courage to meet Christine's eyes, silently pleading for her to meet his. Christine's teary eyes glittered in the soft moonlight; she reached forward and touched the newly uncovered part of his face. Erik whimpered and moaned when Christine's lips graced kisses on his face. She kissed the dropping and reddish skin on his cheeks, his deformed eyes, and the slightly broken side of his nose.

Emboldened by her acceptance, he kissed the racing pulse spot of her neck, and in butterfly kisses, made his way down until he finally paused to let his lips meet the revealed top half of her pale globes.

Her clawing hands dug into the hays of the floor, but paused in their tracks when her right hand met a foreign object. Eager to move it out of the way, she pulled it out, with the sole intention of tossing it aside. Her eyes nonchalantly caught the piece of fabric, but even through her hazy vision, she identified it- she froze.

It was a piece of orange ribbon, one that many ladies at court used to decorate and distinguish themselves. Each lady at court had different colors to represent their personalities, and orange just happened to belong to one of the most infamous concubine at court, second to none in the sheer amount of scandalous gossips that circulated around… the Lady Romily.

Erik almost immediately sensed Christine's discomfort.

"What is wrong?" He asked

Christine shook as she tried to tell herself that she was mistaken, how could Romily find him? Why would she have left her ribbon? Surely… surely it just slipped out? True, it was the current fashion to fasten the piece of fabric extremely firmly into one's hair, but surely, there was a mistake. It was against common protocol to touch a lady's accessories unless it was by a lover or a husband in private…

It was then that Erik realized the evidence Christine discovered.

Instinctively, he drew Christine into his arms, frightened more than ever that his angel might fly away from him for good.

What seemed like an eternity passed in the deafening silence… Christine squirmed, her heart was truly broken, and her mouth agape as the final realization that dawned on her.

"Christine, It only happened once, today, I was drunk, I only wanted to make my revenge. I…"

"Revenge?" Christine softly laughed at the word, the indignation giving her the strength to push herself away. Raising her voice through her accumulating sobs, she accused "how can you possibly speak of vengeance? The things I am sacrificing for YOU despite your obvious lack of affection for me? I never expected gratitude but _revenge_?"

"Spare me your feigned innocence woman, you are the one who is offering yourself to me before your marriage to de Chagny. Of course I wanted to echo your actions, I wanted to cause you the exact same pains you had already inflicted on me by your betrayal!"

"Do you honestly think that I am marrying the Comte out of love? Do you not think that I am disgusted by the prospect of marrying a man twenty years my senior? The very man who harmed you and broke our childhood? Do you honestly think that I do not know that he is likely to treat me with the same brutal manner once I am chained to him for _life_? I am trading my freedom for yours! This very night! Yet you seek to _pain_ me?"

"What?" Erik whispered, his voice of shock sharply contrasting to the roaring tone of just moments ago.

"You are marrying…who?"

Christine hurriedly got into her dress once more, and before Erik could utter a word, or reach out to stop her from leaving, fled from the room as fast as she could.

Erik tried to follow her, but was stopped by the chains attached to his ankle.

His anguished voice rang throughout the dimmed corridors "Christine!"

…

Christine arrived at the Chateau, accompanied only by Madame Giry who was to act as one of the two witnesses of the wedding alongside Zarina herself.

"My child, you do not have to do this," the wise governess advised in a hushed tone, wary of the carriage driver who was most probably one of the Dowager Queen's many spies.

Christine smiled sadly. For the fact was, she did, she could not bear to continue to live with the knowledge that Erik was under constant threat of death denied of freedom used to be the essence of his character. She had always seeked for ways to exonerate him, and this was her long-awaited chance.

Madame Giry sighed, knowing that once Christine made her choice, no one could change her stubborn mind. Madame Giry brought the veil over Christine's face as she exited the carriage.

"You look very beautiful my dear." Madame Giry noted. "You are truly a grown woman now…"

"Thank you," said Christine "not just for today, but for everything you have done for me since I was a child, you were like a second mother to me."

At the other side of the chateau, Erik was 'escorted' in by two guards. True to her words, Zarina allowed Erik the commodities of a free man. He was wearing a midnight colored suit and a cloak, the attire adding to the already cold aura of the man.

The ballroom was decorated for the wedding, rows of chairs aligned, despite the lack of guests, and there was a raised altar for the couple to be wed. Erik was led to the chairs at the back of the row. Unexpectedly, he did not make any protests, but rather calmly observed the scene with mild interest.

However when the Comte entered the room and walked towards the alter, one could see his hands fisting under his cloak.

The tune changed, and the door opened once again to reveal the bride. Christine walked forward. Truly, she was a vision of an angel, but her eyes were dead and empty, causing her to look like a moving porcelain doll. Erik's cool composure nearly shattered as for the first time in their long relationship, Christine looked...dead.

Just as Christine passed Erik on the aisle, he dashed out.

Like a calculating predator, his swiftly sought for his prey, so quickly that the pathetic guards did not have the chance to even realize that their captive had escaped. Zarina shrilled as Erik enveloped Christine in his arms…

Time stood still for one breathless moment. Erik did not move or run, and just tightly held Christine in his embrace. Then, there was a spark of flame, and the two vanished.

…

"What did you just do?" Christine asked torn indignation and half shock.

"I built traps and mazes in every one of the chateaus that Zarina made me build." Erik explained.

Christine broke away from the physical contact and took in the sight of Erik.

"You really are free now aren't' you? Christine asked.

"Yes, and since I do not like to be in debt, I came to set you free too, just stay here for the next half an hour or so, I have to check that all the entrances to this lair are securely locked."

Christine nodded.

Just as he disappeared down one of the dark channel, Christine whispered a Goodbye.

Before the chain of events of today, the couple could not be more different with the warm and encouraging Christine and the detached Erik.

She was a relatively innocent girl and he an experienced man...

Now, Christine's betrayed and hurt mind hardened her into a reflection of Erik. Her expression perhaps even more stern than that of his. Before the turn of events. she had planned to marry the Comte and move far away as possible from the court and from Erik, who would only remind her of her tender past. Now that she did not have to marry the Comte, she could accomplish the latter half of her plan… she was going to run away and start a new life.

Away from the horrors and hurts of her past.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Seven years later_**

* * *

She never would have even dreamed of becoming the woman she was now.

After a couple of wrong turns, she found a passage leading out of the chateau. She would never forget the taste of the night air that night, it tasted of freedom and possibilities….so she ignored the slight tinge of doubt and carried on.

For months that followed, she travelled from city to city, she soled her diamond necklace and silk dress that she had on for the wedding, giving her enough money to make her journey comfortable. When the money ran out, she took to singing in the street, remembering how her father used to call her his 'little Nightingale'. She had been very successful, and soon, she was invited to audition for the ensemble for the opera.

Christine shot through the ranks and landed the station of a Prima Donna. Her ethereal voice and angelic looks made her increasingly popular, whilst her desperation to become distracted with her past by resuming a role made her acting extremely believable. She was famous mainly around the southern area of Ariarden where culture and opera thrived most, and she was invited to tour to many different Opera houses scattered around different parts of the Southern Ariarden.

Without a destination or a plan, she visited all the places fate decided to take her, and met with all sorts of people that she never met before. She relished in the environment, so different from the fakeness and rigidity of court. It was only at night that the thought of a certain man haunted her mind.

Eventually, she arrived in the land of Eaad, she decided to spend at least two weeks there as she had always been curious of her father's homeland.

Although the numerous places she visited on her journey provided her with thrills and excitements of new experiences, she never felt truly relaxed. But in the pleasant pastures of Eaad full of colourful houses, the bountiful fields, and the generous inhabitants, she felt more at peace than ever before.

However, nothing could have prepared her for another secret of her past, one that changed her life forever...

After finding a pleasant cottage next to the Opera House of Eaad, she had settled in to the area completely.

One day, the Duke of Eaad himself paid a visit to the house, as he was the chaperon of the edifice.

She had presented herself to the Duke, and when asked her name, truthfully answered that it was 'Christine Daae'.

The conductor, an old friend of the elderly duke commented, "I was quite shocked at the surname, but I am afraid that my joys were short-lived, she is from the capital and has never been to Eaad before."

At Christine's obvious confusion he explained "oh, you see the Duke's name is 'Daae' too, hence the name of our county 'Eaad,' his family founded the duchy hundreds of years ago and have been running it as Dukes or Duchesses ever since."

Despite the amused expression of the conductor the Duke looked quite serious and after a long pause, cautiously inquired. "Miss Daae what was the name of your father?"

"Gustave Daae, sir" Christine said, "He was a violinist, he was born here actually"

"Did your father leave anything to you child?" the once easy-going Duke looked anxious.

Not wanting to offend the close family friend of her employees, she answered hesitantly, "Two rings sir, one was a gift he made himself"

"Did the other ring have any inscriptions?" the elderly man almost looked hopeful…

"I.. forgive me, but why are you so curious your grace?"

"Please… you do not understand how long I have been searching for this information."

Christine looked around the room, it was not only the Duke whose composure changed but also the Tupps, their eyes betraying their amazement.

"'May you always be strong,' your Grace."

"Unbelievable" the Duke whispered, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"You are THE Christine Daae. Did your father never tell you of his background?" the Duke of Eaad asked.

"No your grace, he liked to skirt the topic whenever it was mentioned."

The Duke took his own ruby ring off, "Did the ring look anything like this?"

Christine gasped, "Did my father know you?" she asked, fascinated at the prospect of learning more about her father.

"Did he know me?" he chuckled "Ah my innocent girl, you are so oblivious to who you were born to be!"

"I am sorry?" Christine asked.

"My dear, your father… my brother, was born with noble blood, he ran away to pursue music and your mother, who was a commoner. I have been searching for you for years when I heard of your father's demise. You see, I am unable to have children, so you, my dear girl, are destined to become the next Duchess!

"But surely, if that is true, you would have known where to find me?"

"There is a long distance between Eaad and the Capital, the Duchy of Eaad is really like a separate country, it is very hard to communicate information between the lands."

Christine was announced the heiress that day, the future Duchess of Eaad. Knowing that Christine inherited her father's free spirit and longing for music, he let Christine continue as an actress, scared that she may elope like her father if he limited her. On his deathbed, four years after that fateful night, he made her promise that she would love and care for the people of Eaad, especially as the recent years of famine made the people poor.

With that thought, Christine ended her musings, she was standing at the balcony of her room, situated at the West Wing of the Palace Eaad. She looked over the vast lands that was now under her control, and knew that she would do what it takes to protect her people. She had not allowed herself to let anyone in her heart, as the one person who had managed to tear and tatter her once pure heart, however gradually, the people of Eaad entered her heart. She had to admit that the love was not as fierce as the love she had for the… man, but still, she was grateful to feel her icy heart could was still capable of holding caring compassion.

…

Erik stared out of his window, after finding that Christine had left her for good, once he got over his two week long state of denial in which he did not eat nor sleep, he searched the lands for her. He heard rumors of a singer with the same name, but never managed to find proof of her existence.

So he returned, as a man with nothing at all to speak of, he may not have been able to find Christine..

But as a King, he might…

He snuck into the mass gathering who were summoned to commemorate the memory of the lost Prince Erik, and with the help of Madame Giry, he managed to get on the stage that was reserved for the Royal Trio. The Comte and Zarina froze in numbing shock, giving Erik enough time to gather the attention of his people.

"It's him! The Prince!" there were whispers such as this that circulated the crowds.

For once, he was grateful that his face was of such wide interest to the people. Thanks to the sheer number of curious people who went to see his portrait in the Royal Galleries, his face was very recognizable.

He spoke with authority, explaining the whole situation to those who gathered around him. Some of the guards tried to climb up the stage, seeking to drag Erik away. However, for once, the public acted, after years of suppressed silence and fear, they behaved according to their will. Impassioned by the unbelievable phenomenon that stood before them, they took the courage to stop the guards, in fact, even most of the guards turned out to have secret animosities towards the Royals as they dragged Zarina and the Comte away towards the palace dungeons.

He had built up support and love from the public since then with his cool charisma… now, all he had to do was to find Christine, and for once, reveal his true feelings towards her and hope that she would find it in her heart to forgive him.

…

Christine had to find a way to get enough money to get the people of Eaad back on their feet. Her advisors counseled that it would be wise for her to hold a ball to invite all eligible nobles of Ariarden, and find a match for herself and for Eaad.

Yes, she would do so. She had already lost the ability to love a man; she might as well marry for the love of her people.

….

Christine wore a gold dress that was as brilliant as the sun and as elegant as the midnight stars. She considered putting her hair down like she used to at court, but decided against it. She was a different person now, so she put her long hair a simple braid up-do, letting some tendrils droop naturally across her nape.

She made her way towards the architectural splendor of the ballroom, it was not as heavily laden with jewels or garishly decorated as Zarina's court, but it was much more wonderful. The architectural beauty of the marble room was simply breathtaking.

Erik grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a drink for Nadir. "Honestly, I do not understand why my advisors constantly seek to persuade me to attend these parties. They should know that I am not a marrying man by now…"

Nadir rolled his eyes as he took the glass from his friend "I am so sorry that you have to attend parties with beautiful ladies, it must be such a burdensome task to someone of Your Majesty's status and grace and sophistication and…"

"Hush now… before I send you to the scaffolds!" Erik said in what Nadir knew was a jokey manner.

However, as the door opened and closed to let more and more guests in, he could not help but compare the atmosphere to the masquerade all those years ago. He had not hosted a ball, disliking the artificiality of court, and this was one of the first balls he agreed to attend.

How old would she be now? Erik thought, and realized that his fiery girl would now be twenty-three.

Breaking his trance, the trumpets played triumphantly, signaling that the hostess was about to make her entrance.

"Her Grace, the Duchess of Eaad"

Their gazes met.

* * *

Guys thank you so much for all your feedback- especially to MASKED MAN 2, FantomPhan33 POIphantomgirl Melstrife and erikslady1!

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I HAVE FIVE REVIEWS- I am running out of inspiration so I really do need them to continue to update at fast as I can!

thanks so much!

Hermiaxx


	5. Be Mine

5 reviews! thanks so much guys!

Guest: Thanks so much will try to do so!

Guest 2: There will be angst! Let me know how much you'd like! ;)

erikslady1: Wow! Thank you for that flood of feedback! Erik can be a little impulsive sometimes, can't he... Let's hope seven years taught him a lesson!

Masked Man 2: Are more words needed other than a huge thank you!?

cotesgoat: Glad to have you back! Tell me what you think the reply should be like at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Christine forced herself to meet him square in the eyes, silently berating herself for not looking over the guest list.

She really should have paid more attention to her counselors when they were discussing the invitation with her, but as she only wanted a man with a pocket big enough to help her people, she did not give much thought to who the invitees actually were.

Moreover, she somehow felt like she was betraying a part of her heart by putting names to her future candidates for a husband. Christine did not want to affiliate herself too closely with anyone, her heart had suffered enough.

However, there was nothing she could do about the situation, she could not run away as this was, after all, her place of refuge. So she disguised her unease and approached him.

To see both the Duchess of Eaad and the King of Ariarden was a much-anticipated event among the guests, as they were eager to witness the first interaction between the two new powers of the land.

It was customary for the King to acknowledge his Duke or Duchess first, however, Erik found his mind in a completely blank state.

After a thick pause, Christine walked towards him, wary that it was expected of her as the hostess to greet her most highly ranked guest.

"Your Majesty," Christine said. She decided to advert her gaze to the floor as she curtsied, unable to meet his intense stare at such a close proximity.

Erik was still dumbfounded, seven years of endless longing, and just like that, she was there. He wanted to reach forward and touch her, to make sure that it was indeed Christine. He felt the current of electricity spark when his eyes found hers' once again, the reality finally confirming his unbelieving self that the woman before him was Christine Daae. But her aura was so different from what he remembered it to be, she always had this air of… warmth and light around her. But the cool poise of Christine made him feel as though he did not really know who she was.

"Your Grace," Erik bowed slightly in response. The impersonal title tasted strange in his mouth, but the lack of joyful recognition in her eyes told him that he would not be treated with the same intimacy he enjoyed all those years ago.

Then it dawned on him, this was not only the first time they met in seven years, but also their very first interaction in public, having been a prisoner hidden from the world the last time he saw her.

This time he was free to do as he willed, and this time, he would not have to hide and watch her dance with another man.

"May I have your first dance, your grace?" Erik asked formally. If she wanted to pull a detached front, so could he.

"It would be an honor your majesty." Christine said with a frigid smile.

The music commenced, and as the most senior couple of the ballroom, Erik took Christine in his arms to open the dance.

He felt her flinch slightly as he embraced her. Was she that uncomfortable around him? But soon, Christine managed to relax. They had not shared such an intimate position since what was supposed to be the night of her wedding. At the thought of the Comte's vile smile, his arms tightened around her, but he soon realized his mistake as the heat of attraction between them became almost unbearable.

"It has been a long time since we met Ch… Your Grace," Erik said

"Indeed, you are the King now," Christine responded.

"Thanks to you… But we both know of my claim to the throne. But what of you?How did you arise to the status of the Duchess? When I took the highest rank in the country, I was oblivious that you had resumed the second…"

"It turned out that I was the long awaited niece of the old Duke." Christine answered curtly and formally.

"What happened to the girl who could not stop talking of everything and anything?" Erik wryly questioned, noticing that for the first time, he was the one to encourage her to converse.

"You killed her." Christine said, her cool smile still in place.

Erik felt the verbal blow, and almost felt unable to carry on dancing. So he let the silence between them undisturbed for the rest of the dance.

As the evening came to a close, she was relieved that she could finally go the sanctuary of her chambers to escape him. She watched the guests retire one by one to their designated rooms, waiting for the last one to leave so that she could finally be left in peace.

Erik panicked at the prospect of parting from her again… "Will you stay with me and… er.."

Christine rose her eyebrows.

"Er… show me the…umm…your new house?"

"The whole palace?" Christine asked quizzically, "it would take almost an hour to visit all the courters and wings, surely you would not want to make your fatigue worse. Are you not tired from your long journey?"

"No, should be fine" Erik answered politely, biting his tongue for coming up with such an absurd excuse to spend time with her. But he could not help it; he had to know everything he had missed in her life. He had to make up for all those years of her vacancy.

After Christine sped through thirty-something chambers and dozens of halls, they reached the hidden garden at the heart of the palace. Silence and darkness enveloped the strained couple as they stepped out on to the grass. The garden was not as grand as the main garden surrounding the palace. However, it held a kind of delicate rustic charm that pulled at the awed viewer's heart. Softly trickling fountain lay at the centre covered in ivy whilst wild azaleas and acacia trees were scattered around, creating a whimsical mood. Candles lay by the fountain flickering and flowing in the soft winds.

"Please tell me when you want to go back indoors." Christine politely offered in an impersonal tone.

Wordlessly, Erik looked at Christine's back as she stood by the candles. Her frame was lit by the lights, reminding him of the times they used to spend behind the windows looking out at the world of court and extravaganzas. He could see the stubborn tilt of her chin as she subtly fiddled with her nails.

He was so lost in absorbing as much of the little presence allowed to him that he had not realise the thickening rain until the previously soft caressing rain had turned into a powerful rays of water.

"We should go back inside" He reluctantly noted.

Once back inside Christine wasted no time in ending their much too short rendez-vous."Well this is it, your majesty. You have seen the whole palace, I would have shown you more of the gardens if it were not for the storm" Christine said. "If you would like me to guide you to your room…"

Not liking the idea of parting from her so soon he tried to come up with an excuse to talk to her more, he had not even had the chance to ask about her life after she left. And of all the reasons he could have used the one that treacherous mouth was... "I have not seen the attic my lady."

"The attic?" Christine raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, you mentioned that there was a room at the very top of the spiral staircases." Erik replied smoothly.

"There is nothing remarkable about it except for the fact that the roof needs to be repaired, and the staircases you speak of consists of 250 steps with no handrails. If you are sure that is worth the effort, then I suppose we could go there."

"I would like to see it" Erik said.

"Of course…"

Climbing the endless spiral of creaking wooden steps, was challenging, especially as the sound of thunder echoed down the steps every so often. After a couple of trips, Erik secretly hoisted the train of the dress from dragging on the floor, worried that she may fall.

By the end of the stairs, they reached a platform leading to a door. Christine's face was flushed and the pins in her chignon came undone, causing most of her hair to flow freely. Erik breathed in the sight of her gorgeous hair, relishing the experience he never thought would be granted to him again.

Christine unlocked the door, and hung the key by the. Had she not been so preoccupied with deciding on how to get rid of Erik's presence from her house, she would have noticed the key falling and dropping out of the door by the wind.

She slammed the door shut.

"Do you find it as fascinating as you expected it to be?" Christine could not help but allow sarcasm to colour her tone.

"Yes, the architecture is quite sublime." Erik said. He sat down in the corner, wishing to delay the inevitable.

As if to break the awkward atmosphere, the corner of the roof gave way, causing Christine to get soaked in the drenching rain. Christine yelped, Erik rushed forward to her side to see if she had been injured, but after realizing that no harm was done, he chuckled.

Christine gave him a look that clearly portrayed her annoyance, trying very hard to suppress the sudden laugh that bubbled in her throat.

But soon, Erik's face turned serious as he was reminded of the last time he saw her in such state, during the night she left her, her dress clung to her curves just as it had that other time…

"Let's get you out of here, or you might just catch your death." Erik said, trying to retain distance in his tone.

Erik reached for the doorknob… it was locked! He tried again, but realized that the door was properly locked.

"Christine, have you got the key for the door?" Erik inquired nonchalantly.

Christine was about to tell him that it was by the door when she realized that it was not there anymore! Panicked, she ran towards the door, and looked through the keyhole. On the other side, glistening in the streak of lightning… was her set of keys.

"Oh no" she whispered.

It did not take long for Erik to read her face and understand their situation. He examined the door to see if it was breakable, sure, he wanted to stay in the room with her as long as possible, but the wet clothes sticking to Christine's slight body made him worry about the consequences of such a decision. However, the door was made of strong metal, and it was impossible to break through the material.

Erik cursed under his breath when he saw Christine shiver.

"You need to take the wet clothes off" Erik said.

"I am sorry?"

"Oh don't give me that look, I will turn around to preserve your modesty, you can have my cape to keep yourself dry and warm. You were always prone to get ill in cold conditions, we don't want the new Duchess of Eaad catching pneumonia now do we?" Erik said as he untied the heavy cloak around him and handed it to Christine.

"Surely there is a better solution. We could shout for help."

"No one would be able to hear us through the thunder, I suggest we keep you warm until the weather is cleared." Erik advised. His composed face fell as he turned around, yes, this was the most sensible solution regarding her health, but he could not say the same thing about his sanity.

Biting her lips, Christine tried to undo her laces, but damn her luck, it was at the back of her dress. She could hardly move her frozen limbs enough to swing her arms backwards, never mind maneuver her fingers to undo the complicated laces of her dress.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"Yes Christine." Erik responded, and relished at the sound of the long unspoken name.

"Can you… help me?"

Erik stood still dumbfounded, unsure as to what she was talking about. But as he turned around to face her and took in her struggles, he gasped.

"You want me to unlace you?"

Christine could only nod, desperate to keep the flush of embarrassment from clouding her features. So she stood rigidly, determined to appear indifferent to the past love of her life's hands undressing her.

Erik cautiously went behind her and undid her dress and corset, trying so very hard to keep his hands from touching her revealed flawless skin.

She held on to the front of the dress to shield her body from his sight and muttered an almost inaudible thank you.

He grunted a 'you are welcome,' before hastily retreating to the corner of the room again.

She enveloped his thick cape around her and immediately sighed with content at the insulation. She cleared her throat to relieve Erik from his rather awkward crouching at the corner of the room.

….

Christine lay on the floor, enclosed in Erik's arms. He had insisted that the position was necessary when he saw her sneeze. Why was he so frustrating? Too tired to argue, she had agreed.

Just as she was about to succumb to the depths of sleep she heard him ask: "Why are you looking for a man to marry?"

"I am not. Not all balls are designed to garner potential suitors." Christine lied.

"True, but not all balls invite all the eligible bachelors in the country." He retorted.

After a prolonged silence, long enough to make Erik presume that she was asleep, she answered.

"I need the money for Eaad…" Christine sounded almost… ashamed, "the recent famines has made it very hard for people to continue to live in acceptable standards of living. I saw the children Erik, they are hungry and in need… they reminded me of you. I just couldn't let them carry on living like that."

"Always sacrificing yourself for the good of others? I had hoped that you would develop the common sense of selfishness after all these years." Erik whispered into her hair. "I suppose I am wrong." Erik commented

"Be quiet now, I will have a long day tomorrow, I need to find myself a husband by the end of this event. I hope it would not be difficult, I only need the money for…"

"Marry me" Erik cut in. He was almost as alarmed as Christine by this request, but soon realized that he wanted it more than anything else. "Marry me Duchess of Eaad," he said, "I am the King of Ariarden, you would not find a man with as much pockets to spare as that."

The silence prolonged… until she turned to face him with a reply in mind.

.

.

.

* * *

What did you think? Thank you so much for your support and feedback they mean so much to me! I will update the next chapter as soon as I have 12 new reviews- it is almost double the size of this chapter so I really need as much inspiration and feedback of reviews to draw upon.

thank you guys!

hermiaxx


	6. The Wedding

Bonpetitepoodles: Slightly threatening;), but still, thanks for the zealous review!

Guest: Oh don't you worry I don't think Christine would forget about Lady Romily quite so easily!

Guest: I would endeavor to make sure that it continues to be.

Guest2: The details about her loss of innocence will pop up in the next chapter.

Masked Man 2: Thanks for everything! I thought I could pm you the chapters from now if you'd like them beforehand?

Melstrife: 12 reviews are here and here's the update!

Cotesgoat: Glad you liked it! Thanks for tell me!

Nerdygirlforce1: Thanks for your supportive review! I will try to keep the story interesting!

**I'm planning to try a new task to make sure that you all feel like you get a say on the story's progression. I will pick a plot suggestion at random for each chapter to incorporate into the next chapter- so please do give me some inspirations!**

* * *

"Before I give you an answer, I need to know… why are you asking for this?" Christine asked, despite her seemingly composed stance, there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"You are the leader of a big and prosperous land of my country, I have a duty to help my people and their caretakers." Erik said.

"That is all then?" Christine asked, wanting the reply to confirm this statement.

"Of course." Erik blandly said, all these years and hardships had only thickened his wall of defense that it often subconsciously arose to surface.

Realizing the curtness of his voice, Erik added "And there is the fact that you promised to give me your hand in marriage all those years ago." His voice and tone far from jocular despite its jesting content.

"Well then I suppose it is the most practical choice for now." Christine remarked, she had to remember what all of this was for, and sentiment was only going to delude her from keeping on track. She was so keen on stopping memories from sprouting back that she did not realize the words that left her mouth until they did. But considering the context and her duties, it did seem like the sensible thing to do.

"A cool-headed Christine Daae- you really have changed a lot." Erik whispered as he drew ever so slightly closer to her, as if the increased body heat could melt her icy shell to reveal the warmth that he knew… he hoped laid within. Despite his ruthless valor and decisive nature, he felt powerless in her presence.

Such feelings of helplessness only encouraged his iron front to refuse to move away- he was so unaccustomed to open up to another, never mind being the first one to initiate exposing one's softer side… for that role always used to be played by Christine, and he, the foolish monster he was, took it for granted when it was freely given.

"What do _you_ want in this marriage?" Christine asked in a professional tone, as if they were making a political agreement rather than celebrating a personal rite of passage.

"What do you think I want?" Erik asked, afraid his voice would betray too much emotions if he spoke too much.

"Just tell me, I want to fulfill my end of the bargain to ensure that you would do the same, and to do that, I need to know your goals. Do you want the profit from my lands? For a Queen to strengthen your throne without hindering your pursuit for other _ladies _of the court_? _Perhaps an heir…"

Christine stopped herself at the last suggestion, not just because she knew what it entailed but also because she was not sure how much emotional involvement she could handle before she snapped.

Erik visibly stiffened at the mention of affairs, and turned to a stiff block at the mention of children. "We will see." Erik managed, all he wanted was to regain her heart and yet, their roles of power made it necessary for all sorts of agreements to be made. He found himself disliking the further distance posed by such needs. "For now sleep," Erik whispered, " I can see that you are playing with the material of your clothes as you always used to do when you are tired and still trying to stay awake."

Christine huffed, annoyed at the traces of her old vulnerable version of herself. She turned to face away from him, a pathetic attempt at distancing herself as much as possible from his strong arms.

…

The storm had ceased although its aftermath would surely be more burdensome than the event itself.

Even still, bright rays of sunlight seeped into the attic through the partially crumbled roof adding a warm golden hue to the soft beige of the woods.

Despite being in an alien place, Erik was lulled to sleep by Christine's rhythmic breathing and the softening rainfalls. He woke up a little later to find that Christine had turned in her sleep so that her forehead rested on the crook of his neck. It was then that it truly struck Erik that he would be able to cherish more moments like this in the not-too-distant future. However, far from feeling relaxed and relieved, he felt an overwhelming panic that this illusion of a gift would disappear from his grasp.

She had transformed into a person he could hardly recognize anymore, and yet, in her sleep she looked just like the innocent and bright girl he had inevitably lost his heart to. So he silently vowed that since it was he that was to blame for Christine's loss of vitality and vivacity, it would also be he who would help her regain those essences of her identity.

Christine nuzzled deeper into his chest as if even the pervading sun could not warm her enough. As if that smoothly tantalizing motion was not enough, his own cloak failed him by slipping down her shoulders with the movement. Although the fabric still shielded her modesty, the exposed skin literally glowed with the light on her exposed upper back as if taunting and tempting him to give into the unwelcomed urge to express his desires. He closed his eyes in utter disgust for his despicable and base lust, only to heighten the scent of her aroma…

He dared not move in case he woke her up and realize that she changed her mind, yet he could not remain in his position of dangerous euphoria lest his darkest desires took dominance.

As if on cue the blasted Nadir burst into the room.

"Ha! I knew you would be in one the attic as soon as I heard my guard worrying about the strength off the roof! Couldn't refrain from scavenging for secret mazes even as the _King_! To be honest if I were in your shoes, I too would have been looking for a way to try to talk to Christine. Then I saw that you were not in your room and that your bed was still made so I guessed that you were …" his rambling ceased as he caught sight of a woman in his arms almost at the same time that Erik through one of his coins at his head. Erik was trying to shut the man's incessant talking whilst Nadir doubted his eyes.

"My God, here I thought that you were being true to yourself for once. Did the last seven years of torture not teach you anything? How could you-no-how dare you throw away your god given gift and spend time with another? Are you out of your wits?" Nadir vehemently whispered.

"Shut up or I swear I will - "

Erik froze mid-speech as Christine started to move in his arms, his eyes watched hers as they slowly blinked open.

She looked around in confusion, stopping when she fixed gaze with a pair of gold orbs…

She sharply inhaled at their inappropriate distance and fumbled to detach herself.

Realizing who she was Nadir also gasped.

Christine frantically looked over at the source of the noise the cloak sliding further down as she did. Erik pulled her back to the ground and pinned her body under him.

Christine flushed bright scarlet in embarrassment whilst Erik and Nadir looked awkwardly away from each other.

"I will just…um… leave you to it."

The door discreetly closed, leaving the pair alone once more.

"Excuse me" Christine whispered as she pushed at his chest.

Erik wordlessly leapt up on to his feet away from her, fixing his attire as he did so.

Christine smoothed her dress with trembling hands and desperately clung onto appearing nonchalant.

"Well I suppose we should continue to your chamber then," Erik's shoulders straightened in surprise

"I did not get around to doing so last night because we got locked up." Christine elaborated, quizzically looking up at him to guess why he looked so stunned.

She brushed passed him as she advanced towards the door when she felt his hands locking around her wrist.

"We need to talk." Erik said.

"About what your majesty?" Christine asked.

"About our… agreement."

"Oh, I thought it was all settled. And besides, I must go and socialize with my other guests too, I spent far too much time with you."

"What is the need for you to converse with them when you have already found a husband in me?" Erik growled.

"It is only polite to entertain them!" Christine matched his volume.

"They can be entertained at our wedding then!" Erik shouted.

"That can take place after they leave." Christine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense they can all witness your marriage to me today."

"Erik the nonsense lies in trying to organize a marriage in a day." Christine said.

"Fine, a week, but no more. We must get married in the capital if you want to keep to what the tradition dictates, on horseback we should be able to make it in time."

"And the money?" Christine pressed.

"They would be given to you along with the royal jewels and gowns."

Christine curtly nodded.

…

As soon as he was left alone in his chamber, he sighed with disbelief at the immense change that had taken place during a course of less than a day. He was overwhelmed by the simple fact that he had found Christine but somehow, he had managed to get her to agree to marry him!

Nadir tentatively walked in to his chamber.

Erik rolled his eyes and reluctantly made way for him to pass.

"Congratulations! How did you manage to make so much progress?" Nadir broke from his apologetic stance and hit his friend in the back.

"How did you know about the wedding?"

"Oh! There's going to be a wedding too! I am so happy for you my friend, I never thought you would find someone to marry when she disappeared but fortune was on your side this time - and by time to." Nadir said joyfully.

Erik gave him a deathly glare as he realized what "progress," he was alluding to in his first comment.

"So when am I getting my best man's costume?" Nadir asked without a shred of uncertainty.

* * *

**_Palace of Ariarden_**

* * *

"Oh Christine!" Meg squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Madeleine Giry!" Madame Giry sternly chastised her daughter.

"Your Grace it is our utmost honor and privilege to… oh I am so happy to serve you again Christine!" Meg resolved back into her cheery self.

Christine smiled at Meg and reverted her eyes to Madame Giry. "Madame it has been too long since the last time I saw you. It is so nice to see both of you again."

"Thank you my dear. I followed your news ever since you left, and I am so glad to be assisting you with your marriage. One that I would not feel wary of supporting." Madame Giry grinned.

Christine was taken up to her old room. She looked around. Everything was exactly as she left them to be; from the arrangement of her garments to the order of her books. Yet she felt like a stranger in somebody else's room. She found herself incapable of relating back to the girl who used to spend time within these four walls.

But it did not matter, it was only a couple of hours until her wedding and from then on, she would share a room with her husband as social protocols stated.

Husband…

She pretended the word did not affect her as she knew it did. She ignored the nerves and the flutter in her chest. She was doing this out of duty not of selfish desires.

…

The Wedding was much more intimate than once expected from a royal wedding. The land buzzed with the fact that it within a course of a week, the two highest rulers of the land decided to join their paths together.

The couple was different from expectation as well. Sure, one could clearly sense heightened current of electricity bouncing off of each other, however the whirlwind of emotions in the two's eyes was clearly not one of pure happiness. In fact, Nadir appeared the most excited out of the whole assembly grinning so widely that it took up almost half of his face.

The King's lips softly parted as he watched his _bride _enter. She was heart wrenchingly beautiful, especially knowing the fact that despite her physical perfection; her mind was shattered, by his doing. He was repeating that blessed word over and over again to get used to the fact.

To Love, Honor, and Cherish.

A Kiss…

He caressed her cheeks and to her dismay, she leaned into his touch.

But the fragile moment could not stretch forever and they were pulled back down to reality.

The celebration that followed was a direct contrast to their wedding, swarming with nobles old and young, some she recognized others she didn't…

Erik and Christine sat on a raised dais petals falling down on them as they thanked the approaching guest one by one.

Christine was distracted conversing with Meg when she felt Erik's grasp on her hand tightened. Puzzled, Christine looked turned to look at Erik, her gaze stopping midway to rest at the next guest.

"Vicomte de Chagny." Erik's cold voice rang through the halls.

"Your Majesties." Said Raoul, his eyes resting only on Christine.

Christine looked at him, noting how the past seven years had transformed him from a shy boy to a mature man with pain and burden on his shoulders.

"How were your years away from our court Your Majesty?" asked Raoul, completely disregarding the presence of his king.

"I have been well thank you, and what of you?" Christine asked in a warm tone.

"Except for sorely missing your company, I was fine." Raoul charmingly said.

Erik scowled at the pathetic rendezvous. Why was Christine buying into those transparent ploys to win her favor?

"Please know that you will always have a loyal friend in me my lady." And with a smile, Raoul left the couple to give other people a chance to make their formal greetings.

"I don't want you talking to that boy." Erik warned.

"He is hardly a boy, he is a year older than me no less." Christine shook her had in wry amusement.

Christine sipped some more from her goblet as she saw Nadir approaching.

"Your Majesties," said Nadir with a great swooping bow "I would like to raise another toast to our new Queen!" he suggested… yet again, gaining another bout of cheerful uproar from the crowd.

Groaning in annoyance, Erik finished the remainder of his wine to appease the roaring nobles. Whilst Christine, already blushed, followed his action.

It was well into the night that the festivity stopped. The crowd parted to make way for their King and Queen as they gracefully walked out of the hall.

…

Just as they entered the hallway, Christine covered her mouth to stifle a hiccup. Failing desperately, she giggled. Erik looked over at his bride, chuckling along as her giggles grew.

Christine turned from his grasp, and facing away from their destination and looking at his direction, led Erik to their room, nearly bumping into the stone walls as she walked- or rather stumbled-backwards.

"Turn around Christine." Erik managed through his laugh, as he saved her from walking full speed into a pillar.

"But I want to see your face." Christine coyly replied.

"I somehow doubt that…"

Christine stopped in her tracks and released his hands. "I am so sick and tired of that coming into the picture again and again. How does it even matter anymore? It is not as though I have never seen it before, touched it before." Christine said in a lowered and dangerous tone that grew to sound seductive as she went on.

Christine pulled him towards her, and rested her forehead against his. "Why did you never give me your trust? Were you blind enough to know that I was reliable?"

"I did" said Erik, knowing that she would forget his admission of vulnerability come the morning. "That's why I could not pull you into my dark world. You were compassionate enough to make unfathomable sacrifices on my behalf, I could not risk letting you into danger or unhappiness… though it appears that I failed at that in the end anyway."

"Look at us talking about the end on the first night of our wedding." Christine commented.

Then an idea sparked in his mind. Quickly taking the lead, Erik led Christine through turns and twists, ending up in a familiar dead end.

"Really Erik?" teased Christine.

Relishing in hearing her say his name once more, he advanced to move the lever that created a small crevice in the walls, just big enough to fit through.

With the torch he grabbed off of the wall, he lit the dim corridor leading up to the secret mirror. The sepia mirror showed the decorated court on the other side.

He had taken her to the refuge of their childhood and she had to admit that it excited and touched her that he thought to do so.

Her halo of hair glowed with the light coming through the secret mirror, and with the help of the alcohol in his system, he reached out and touched a strand of her hair.

Christine turned to look back at him startling to realize that their faces were close enough for their noses to almost touch.

Erik bridged the distance and met her lips.

Christine leaned into him her hands fisting her skirt in nervous pleasure.

Erik covered her cheeks with his hands as he gently tugged at her bottom lip. She gasped at the sensation, giving Erik to make progress into her lips. He was trying to communicate his feelings as words failed to describe the extent of his feelings.

She moaned and her hand buried itself in his hair of its own accord whilst its pair fisted around the opening of his shirt.

Erik wordlessly lifted her into his arms, carrying her out of the dark channel into the secret door leading to his chambers.

She closed her eyes as she revealed in their never broken kiss and sought to find out more.

* * *

You know, Nadir was not even meant to be in this chapter at all- but he just can't help himself I suppose! I am planning to update every Saturday night (UK time) from now because I have ran out of pre-written chapters. So please do give me feedback on how you would like the story to continue.

What would happen now?

Let me know if you want to see more of any characters!

Thank you so much!

Hermiaxx


	7. The Morning After

I could not upload anything on fan fiction (doc manager to be specific) for two weeks! Then I moved into a house that had horrible wifi connection...and now... here it is! A long awaited chapter for both me and you for all of you to read! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I really hope you do too!

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the luxurious warmth of the sunlight soaking into every cell of her body. She continued to linger in the region between slumber and reality as she enjoyed the pleasant feeling that enveloped her. It was only when she heard the faint breathing of another and the weight of something heavy around her waist that she raised her heavy eyelids to investigate the source of the unexpected sound.

The weight around her waist turned out to be... an arm?

Christine half rose on her elbow, however the strength of the stubborn arm refused to let her rise any further. She looked back to see none other than Erik tangled in the white sheets. Despite herself, her face flamed at the memory of the night before and the state of Erik's undress. With an unwelcome stirring in her chest, she allowed herself to let her gaze fall at the man that influenced every step of her life. First as a dear friend, then as her first love, only then to be the cause of her hardening of heart, and now as her husband. Every phase was completely contrasting to the next and she could only help but wonder what the next chapter of her life would hold. She was not naive enough to believe that their future could be summed up in the three beautifully simple words of happily ever after, for their life was anything but a fairy tale so far with all the twists and turns and it was hardly plausible that the fates would remove the crooks and bumps in the road ahead of them. Although, she felt safer than ever as she realised that it was no longer just her path, but theirs.

Her eyes traveled to her sleeping husband. His well defined muscles were still slightly tensed even in his sleep, however, she found herself mirroring the faint smile on his face that told her that he too shared her sentiments about their future together. She frowned however as she noted the damned mask shielding him from her, she reached out her hand timidly but stopped a paper breadth away from making actual contact.

She was scared, of what she was not completely certain, but a large portion of the panic sprouted from her fear to be betrayed again. Unable to move her hand neither closer nor further away, Christine traced his hair line the rise of his forehead and the peacefully closed eyes, then along his well defined cheekbones down to the just about visible lips, timidly caressing the features in the air. His lips... the very lips that explored and discovered every last inch of her skin the night prior with such love and passion that she let herself believe in the notion of wedded bliss. She let the tips of her fingers ever so softly follow the lines of his hard palms as she remembered how those hands made her soar to such wonderful heights, into a glorious world where none of the pains and salty tears of her past could not reach her, where he and she could just lose themselves in each other... four times. She blushed and stifled a giggle.

She retracted her hands as she found herself returning to the silly and vulnerable teenage girl she had matured away from. Reaching for her satin wrapper, she moved his arm away to get up silently. She sharply moaned at the stinging pain on her lower abdomen and tripped over one of the many garments carelessly strewn across the room from the night prior.

Erik shot up from the bed on guard, his hand already having found the dagger underneath his pillow. His eyes turned concerned when he found out the source of the yelp.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked as he quickly found his place next to her.

She nodded as she looked up at him but quickly dropped her eyes in embarrassment as she realised that he was still very much in a state of dishabille. Erik did not seem to take notice as he helped her up, quickly scanning her body for injuries.

She dumbly nodded again, and looked away for...well anything other than her husband! Her eyes widened as they noticed a blatant evidence of her innocence smudged on the sheets. Erik quickly turned to look at what caused his new bride so much shame.

"Just how much pain are you in?" whispered Erik.

Christine could hardly recognise her formerly authoritative self as she found herself dumbfounded and hot faced lost in her new husband's mesmerising eyes, hardly understanding anything he was saying to her.

Erik smoothly scooped her up into his arms and sat her down on the bed as he examined the bruises scattered around her alabaster skin.

"I am not in that much pain," Christine sheepishly replied as his face turned grave with guilt.

"Do not lie to me Christine I can see that I left marks..."

"but so have I!" Christine shouted before she realised what words were leaving her mouth... only eager to shut him up.

"I..." Erik's eyes widened as he took in her words. Christine turned even redder if possible as he looked at his own shoulders and chest to see the marks of her passion. He softly chuckled and shook his head in disbelief as Christine shoved him away.

"Well I need the privy so if you do not mind my lord," Christine attempted to sound distant and thought that she was rather successful in recapturing her Duchess persona until she wobbled on her foot once more from her sore limbs.

"I do not mind at all my lady, as long as I get to carry my bride. _my_ lady." Erik smoothly replied as he cradled her to him once more and carried her to the privy chamber.

Christine tensed as she felt his chiseled body through the flimsy material of her wrapper. She closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned her head against the joining of his neck and shoulder as Erik skilfully navigated through a sea of clothing on the floor.

Christine shut and locked the door behind her as soon as she was left alone. She looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lips at the sorry sight. Her hair was wilder than ever and her neck was covered in pinkish marks, and as if to make the matters worst, she had faint pillow marks on her left cheek as well! She combed her hair with her hands in an attempt to look more presentable, and pinched her cheeks to get a healthy glow.

Once she left the bathroom, Erik scooped her into his arms again with a lopsided grin.

"There's hardly a need and it is hardly improper to..."

Erik silenced her with a scorching kiss.

"Good morning Chrstine."

..."Good morning Erik."

* * *

"You really are the luckiest girl alive my dear friend." Meg sighted wistfully as she brushed through Christine's hair. Meg was slightly surprised at her friend's messy and heavily tangled hair but managed to find a way to work through each of the strands. Other than that though, her friend looked tired but excited at the same time, she could even see a spark of life instilled in the depth of her friend's eyes once more, and for the first time, felt grateful to Erik for his treatment of her friend.

Christine nonchalantly stared at her reflection as she sat on her vanity. Her head was still pounding from the sorry amount of alcohol consumed, and her heart had been beating wildly ever since _he_ reluctantly parted with her to meet with his advisors. He had not spoken a word to her during the whole breakfast in bed until the moment of his departure, where he peppered kisses over every part of her face before being hurried away by Nadir who had been waiting outside the chamber for nearly twenty minutes.

Meg's excited chattering pulled her out of the strangely fond memory.

"There, that should do it!" Meg exclaimed triumphantly as she set the brush down on the table and met her best friend and sovereign's eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "You have always been beautiful but I must say that you are positively glowing today! Marriage is doing you good and it has not even been a full day yet!" Meg commented.

Christine gave a weary smile as she noted just how perceptive her friend, her still-maiden friend, sounded as opposed to her, a married woman who felt more unsure of her surroundings than ever before.

"And you? Do you have any one special that you would make the luckiest man in the world?" Christine asked.

"Well... I am not like you." Meg sighed "That is to say, I do not have that... sparkle that men found so fascinating about you." Meg said matter-of-factly.

Christine fully turned around from the mirror and faced her friend at that statement. "You cannot be serious!" Christine said.

"Do not try and make me feel better, truly, I have come to accept it." Meg shrugged.

"Well I seemed to notice a great handful of men vying for your attention- and I have only been here for a day! You must be blind to men and their passion!" Christine shook her head.

"I suppose we are alike in being ignorant to the feelings of men around us." Meg commented with a grin.

"I suppose so Lady Meg." Christine echoed in a serious tone.

"But...what is it like Christine?" Meg hesitantly asked after a comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked as she took out a blank piece of paper and dipped her feather pen in ink to write a letter to her own followers back in Eaad.

"I mean... what is it like to be_ married_? To be intimate I mean." "Forgive me if I have offended you, it is just that I have always wondered and you are my closest friend. Oh but I have overstepped my line haven't I! I keep forgetting that you are the Queen now. I am so sorry, forget I ever said anything." Meg blushed and looked away.

It was true that Christine was taken aback by the forward question, but quite frankly, it was a question that she herself wanted to ask herself after the eventful night. What did it mean for her? Was it just a meaningless act to solidify their pact? Then why did it feel so much more deep?

"It was...magical." Christine admitted with tears filling her eyes for no apparent reason other than the sheer immensity of feelings that took hold of her when she thought of her new husband.

"Oh I knew you would turn out happy and settled one day!" Meg replied with tears in her own eyes, she was truly overjoyed for her friend, her darling playmate who had been both the most sought after and the most lonely girl in the whole court, who had been the most loved and the most betrayed, who had been the kindest but also the most emotionally challenged.

"I only hope that I may one day find a man who looks at me the way the King looks at you." Meg smiled and hugged her friend tightly before making her exit.

* * *

When Christine received a note from Erik two hours later, she almost expected it to be full of uncharacteristic declarations of passion. Instead, she found a brief list of things that he wanted to discuss with her before putting them into action. Most of the things, including the number of ladies in waiting for Christine and the timing for the cleaning ladies to do their duties in their shared chamber, were not of grave importance and Christine found herself scheming over the list with no avid interest, until, she reached the bottom of the note that read "I wish you are in good health- please meet me in my study for tea to discuss matters regarding Zarina and her family."

The strange inquiry of her health, when they had been together mere hours ago left her confused, until she read the very last few words of the note. He wanted to talk about those who tortured him for all those years over tea? She half imagined that he had already banished them or at least interrogate the two adults a long time ago, but there, in a professional tone to discuss such a personally painful matter, in a totally Erik's way of talking, was a blatant proof that he was waiting and wanted to hear her ideas about treating the evil dogs.

* * *

Christine punctually arrived at the door and allowed the guard to announce her presence to the King. She was proud that she did not spend hours, as she once did in her teens, prepping herself to look physically presentable to Erik. She was here as his partner and consort to listen and give advice.

"Your Majesty." Christine formally greeted her husband as she gave him a graceful curtsy.

"Your Majesty." Erik gave a full bow with a lop sided grin reminding her that she now shared his name and title.

Christine cleared her throat.

"Are you sure you feel comfortable talking about Zarina?" Christine asked as she walked passed him towards his desk, so that he may not be able to read her concern from her face.

"I felt that it would be much better for me if I could reach their verdict by reasoning the weight of their guilt and appropriate degree of punishment with you that it would be for me to decide on my own." Erik honestly replied."

"Where are they now?" Christine asked with a slight tremor in her voice, clearly more emotionally affected at the thought of his tormenters than he himself.

"They are quite safe and healthy in the underground cells." Erik replied. "No, not the despicable damp dungeon that I was forced to inhabit, I gave them the regular cells reserved for criminals recognised by law- they tend to be warmer.

Christine was truly surprised at his show of mercy. The Erik she had known before her departure was a bitter tortured man who would go to all lengths to end the lives of the Comte and his lover the Queen Dowager.

"Have they changed at all? Have they admitted to their sins or are they still proud of their vile actions?" Christine seethed. "They are guilty of treason Erik, and you know that."

"I honestly do not know what became of them other than the fact that they are well fed and clothed. And as with treason, I did not think that it was appropriate to punish them too harshly." Erik reasoned.

"I want to see them" Christine replied.

"I want to see Zarina and the Comte."

* * *

**What did you think? I missed you guys so much (if you have not read, my plight to upload this chapter is described in the beginning!)**

**ok 20 reviews until a chapter twice as long as this- I don't have any ideas for the chapter after the next and really need your advice for a ****swift uploading!**

**thank you!**

**Hermiaxx**


End file.
